The Necronomicon Never Died
by Jonathan 81
Summary: Sequel to The Necronomicon Reopens. Evil Dead Crossover. After Micah's failure, somebody decides to pick up where he left off in Sunnydale. Nobody can escape their past forever. Chapter 1 up. FX Enjoy.


Title: The Necronomicon Never Died  
  
Rating: R   
  
Chapter Title: Here We Go Again   
  
Author: White Werewolf  
  
Category: Faith/Xander, Joyce/Ash   
  
Spoilers: Anything before "Who Are You?"   
  
Summery: After Micah's failure, somebody decides to pick up where he left off in Sunnydale. Nobody can escape their past forever.   
  
Disclaimer: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, UPN. Raimi, Tapert, and Renaissance Pictures own the Evil Dead films. The Game's owned by THQ.   
  
Author Note: This is the sequel to The Necronomicon Reopens. This story takes off immediately where the last one left off.   
  
Dedications: 3D Master, Danii, Osirus  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The door slammed shut as the last person exited the car. He slipped his hands into his pockets as he watched his new friends head for the cabin.   
  
The three of them were people that at first he had hated. Well, he really didn't hate them. Micah had hated them and his hatred influenced David. After David had shot Micah, the four of them had worked things out.   
  
They were a little uneasy at first, but it was understandable. During the following month they had accepted him for what he was...a man who had died and upon his resurrection had been under the thrall of Micah even to the point that he believed that whatever Micah told him to do was the right thing to do.  
  
David died many years ago. At that time he had died of cocaine overdose. That drug would always have an effect on him. But he didn't let it bother him anymore.  
  
When he came back to Earth as Micah's lackey he had no use for it. His mind was on other matters. When he finally got free, he couldn't be happier. David was a free man. Through an obscure resurrection, David was granted a new life. A life where he had a clean bill of health. One where he could enjoy his life to the fullest, and not have to go through the pain of withdrawal.   
  
He looked in front of him noticing the eldest man of the four of them. Ashley J. Williams...a man that has been to hell and back again. After losing two girlfriends and another woman he cared about, he has slowly been putting his life back together. The one thing he kept worrying about was the Necronomicon, but that became a distant second as he learned about his niece, Faith's, calling.   
  
Faith was a vampire slayer. A girl who was chosen by the powers that be. After going rogue for a year and being in a coma eight month's, she'd been through a lot as well. But moving to Nevada with her current boyfriend was a good move for them.   
  
From Faith's stories of Boston and Sunnydale, it was amazing to see her current state. He couldn't imagine seeing a happier person then she. Xander was a person that she needed, and he helped her tremendously.  
  
Xander was a bit of a mystery to the scarred man. He wasn't the type to talk about his past. Neither was Faith for that matter, but she had her uncle and Xander. Xander only had Faith and would easily talk to her about his past, but he never spoke to anyone else about it. Not yet anyway.   
  
That new eye always made David grimace. Because of him, Xander lost his eye. He hated that. David hated what he had done to his current friends. But he couldn't do anything about it. He'd had no control over his actions and people gotten hurt or died.   
  
But Ash, Faith, and Xander had let him into their lives and welcomed him as a friend. Which made him feel better, and that was good.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL?"   
  
The shout cut all his musings to an end. He looked in front of him and all his friends were already inside. Taking a deep breath, he ran off in a full sprint hoping that nothing had occurred.   
  
Of course he was wrong.   
  
*****   
  
"What the hell?" asked a scarred man as he entered his cabin.   
  
His niece stated, "That's what I was thinking."   
  
Her boyfriend looked at the trunk. A hole was punched through the middle of the wood. From the size and shape of the hole he could tell that who or what had done this had used a tremendous amount of force.   
  
With an easy movement, Xander opened the trunk and pulled out a piece of paper that he found in the bottom, it said, "See you four in Sunnydale." He stated in an almost whisper, "Whatever did this took the book."   
  
David sighed, "Here we go again."   
  
Faith shook her head, "No!"   
  
Her uncle said with sincerity, "Faith..."   
  
The female raised her voice, "No! I am not going back there!"   
  
She then ran out of the living room and into her room.   
  
"I'm going after her."   
  
David shook his head, "Wait, Xander."   
  
His eye glared at him, "She's my girlfriend, Dave."   
  
He nodded, "Yeah, but she needs someone who doesn't have any relation to Sunnydale." The new friend turned to his elder one, "and she doesn't need someone who's her uncle either. I think it needs to be me."   
  
Ash and Xander looked at each other and nodded to one another. With a grin, the former promised one said, "Alright. Talk to her, David."   
  
David smiled, "Good. Be right back."   
  
With that said, David left the two men to go see the female of the house.   
  
***   
  
"Why God!?"   
  
No answer.   
  
She stared up at the ceiling, yelled, "Why?"   
  
Still no answer.   
  
With a sigh, Faith slumped into her bed. She looked around her room and saw all the happy moments that she'd had this whole month. "Why do I have to go back?"   
  
She dropped her head onto her pillow and looked up at the ceiling, "It's just not fair. Here, I've got Ash and Xander."   
  
"What about me?"   
  
The voice surprised her. Faith looked at her visitor, "Sorry, Davy. It's just that...well...it's just that...."   
  
He smiled from the door, "Can I come in?"   
  
She nodded as she sat up, "Sure."   
  
David grinned his thanks and closed the door behind him.   
  
Satisfied, he nodded, "So, why not me?"   
  
Confusion hit her face, "What?"   
  
He said, "I came in and you said, and I quote, 'It's just not fair. Here, I've got Ash and Xander.' What about me? I know you didn't intend to include me, or you wouldn't have said, Ash and Xander. You would've said, 'Ash, Xander, and David.'"   
  
She shook her said, "That is so not true. I could've said, 'Ash and Xander and David.'"   
  
David gave her a look. "Say that again."   
  
The Slayer hung her head in defeat, "Alright. So I didn't mean to include you. It's just that I don't know you that well. With Ash, he's my uncle. He helped me for years. Xander got through to me when B and Red thought I was helpless. Jeeves tried, I'm sure. But it was X who got through to me, and I love him for that. With you, well with you..."   
  
David sighed, "I know what you're getting at, Faith. I don't have a connection to anyone in this group. The only reason I'm still here is because Micah lost control.   
  
As soon as I regained my mind, I immediately switched sides. You three didn't take me in too easily, and I understand that. Hell, I wouldn't trust me either right after the Micah incident."  
  
The mention of her ex-boyfriend always made her feel bad. But she had to remember, Micah was long gone. What she fought wasn't him. Xander told her that.   
  
The thought of Xander made her smile. After Micah, Faith pretty much gave up on trying the boyfriend angle. She just didn't feel the need for any, and her heart was too destroyed to fix at that point. This was the reason why she started to use men in her favor.  
  
But when Xander stopped her while she was on her way out of Sunnydale, he committed to her. Through him, Faith got in touch with her uncle again, and together a family vibe was starting to surface. Things looked good for her.  
  
Now, she had to go back? Faith didn't want to lose that. "You and I do have something in common though. We both were under influences. And it was Xander who broke us free."  
  
He thought back, "Actually, I broke myself out of it."  
  
She shrugged, "Fine. But X did help us. That's the important part. But, I'm sure once B gets a load of his eye, she'll blame me."  
  
He sighed, "Do you blame her?"  
  
Faith sighed this time, "No, I don't. I had a chance to do things right in Sunnydale. B tried to be my friend. She took me into her house. She tried to help me through things when things went bad. The only person who didn't try was Red. X tried, I tried to kill him and took away his virginity, Angel tried to help me too. I didn't know how good I had it, did I?"  
  
David smiled, "Nope. No you didn't. But you learned from your mistakes, found love, and got the family you needed. Things ended up pretty well for you. Now, whoever took the Necronomicon gave you a chance. They gave you a chance to face your past in order to have a better life. And from what I know of Xander, which isn't that much, he needs to face things too."  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, he does. X hasn't told me much about his life in Sunnydale. But Buffy had something to do with him leaving. Same with Red and Anya."  
  
He showed a confusing look, "Anya?"  
  
"Ex girlfriend."  
  
"I see." Taking a deep breath, he asked, "so does this mean your going back to Sunnydale?"  
  
Faith looked at the floor, "I have to think about it."  
  
******  
  
Xander sighed as he looked out his window. "What do I do?"  
  
He noticed the scenery of the field that surrounded the cabin. It was the basic wild brown grass. Many dirt paths branched off from the cabin. One even led to the streets of Hawthorne.  
  
Hawthorne was a nice city. Much bigger than Sunnydale, but not as many vampires. There was still some demonic activity. But not so much.  
  
The Hellmouth. That was were most of the vampires were. There with the Slayer...Buffy.  
  
Buffy Summers. The person who has been so confusing to him. When he first saw her, he had feelings for her. She was someone that he dreamt about, and he had wanted her for years.  
  
But times change and people grow apart. She was a person who he always wanted to help. A person with a good heart. However there was only so much a person could take.  
  
Buffy and Willow meant the most to him at times and they still mean something to him now, but they had pushed him away. They said that they wanted to keep him safe. Safe? If they'd wanted him safe, they'd train him or something. Give him help and make him a better fighter. But that had never happened.  
  
He glanced over to his nightstand and noticed some photographs. One was of him and Faith hugging. Another one was of him, Faith, Ash, and David...his new family. A family that meant a great deal to him, and he would never change that.  
  
Next was a picture of Buffy and Willow. Two people he missed. No matter how much he wanted to hate them. He couldn't. They were people who did have an effect on him and helped make him the man that he was. The man that Faith loved.  
  
Then there was Jesse.  
  
"I wish you were here, Jess. I need a friend to talk to. Someone who knew the real me. There are some things that I couldn't even talk to Wills about."  
  
Jesse was his real best friend growing up. They were a lot alike. Both had the humor thing down and were like brothers. And both could relate to each other. They took Willow in because Cordelia made her life torture growing up.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts."  
  
TBC  
  
========================================================= 


End file.
